


Snapshots

by somethingsomething



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/F, Gen, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsomething/pseuds/somethingsomething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmases during the Kaiju War don't come with rule books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Gothams_Only_Wolf!

Luna wakes up with one more body in the bed than she went to sleep with.

It’s been a year and a half year, but Mako still doesn’t do well with new places. It probably doesn’t help that Mako knows they’re here for the doctors to run more tests on Tamsin.

Luna sighs and curls tighter around Mako, finding Tamsin’s hand on the other side.

“Hey,” Tamsin whispers. Luna gives her a small smile. “We find out where you’ll be stationed today, _Marshal_.”

Luna grimaces. “Come off it. As long as it’s not bloody Sydney I don’t care.”

Tamsin laughs and starts to climb out of bed. The morning sun makes her hair look aflame.

“Come on,” Tamsin says, “let’s go ice skating to celebrate. Christmas is next week!”

 

Luna makes sure to not look at her email too long; she doesn’t want Tamsin to ask about the placement. She looks up, bright-eyed and smiling, when Tamsin calls her up to the counter.

“D’you think Mako needs a walker?” Tamsin pretends to cover Mako’s ears while she asks. Mako laughs and grabs Tamsin’s wrists, wrinkling her nose.

“I’m not a baby!” she says. “I’ve skated before!”

Tamsin covers her heart with her hand. “Well far be it from _me_ to coddle the great _Miss Mori_.”

Mako giggles again, and Luna can’t help her own smile. She gives the attendant her shoe size (unlike Tamsin, she knows it in both American and U.K. sizes) and finds Tamsin’s hand without looking.

“When are you going to tell Mako you’re the one who probably needs the walker?” Luna whispers into Tamsin’s ear. Tamsin pretends to not have heard.

 

Mako waves as she and Luna lap Tamsin for the second time. While skating backwards. Luna watches Mako’s face, carefree and open and smiling, and feels her heart push up against her ribs. _Stacks would’ve loved you,_ she thinks, not for the first time.

“You know,” Luna says when they’ve turned around, “you never said what you wanted for Christmas.”

Mako’s face falls a little as she shrugs. “A family album?” she asks.

Luna grins. “It’ll be the best photo album Santa’s elves can make,” she says. Mako smiles again, and Luna’s chest feels too small again.

Mako tugs at Luna’s hand. “We should go help Tamsin.”

Luna looks ahead to where Tamsin is slowly edging her way along the ring, clutching the wall the entire time. “Yeah, I don’t think the wall is going to survive that iron grip of hers,” she says. “Race you!”

Mako laughs and beats Luna without even trying.

 

They find a coffee shop in the same shopping mall as the ice rink. Tamsin alternates between sipping her coffee and icing her elbow.

“Can I see?” Mako asks, her hot chocolate apparently half-forgotten.

Tamsin glares. “You know, this never would’ve happened if the two of you had left me to cling to the wall in peace,” she says. She rolls up her sleeve and bends her arm to show her elbow to Mako.

Mako holds Tamsin’s arm in one hand and lightly touches her elbow with the other. There’s no bruise yet, just extra warmth and red coloring from smacking into the ice. “Does it hurt?” Mako asks.

“Not much,” Tamsin says.

“You must have a healing touch,” Luna says, poking Mako’s leg with her toe.

Mako continues her examination of Tamsin’s elbow, then seriously proclaims it to be in need of a kiss from Nurse Luna. Luna complies, lingering half a second longer than she needs to. Tamsin’s eyes are soft when Luna looks up.

“Better?” she asks.

“Much.”

Mako, for her part, looks more smug than any 13-year-old has a right to. Tamsin and Luna don’t notice.

 

“What’re you looking at?” Tamsin asks, hooking her chin over Luna’s shoulder to look at her phone screen.

“Christmas present for Mako,” she says. Amazon is pulled up with a never-ending grid of photo albums on display.

“We should get her a camera, too,” Tamsin says.

“That could be from you,” Luna says, a little offhand as she clicks on a thumbnail to see the details.

“Ugh, no, not that one, it’s so stuffy looking.”

Luna turns to give Tamsin a look. “Stuffy? How can a photo album look ‘stuffy’?”

Tamsin’s expression turns mulish. “Since when do 13-year-old girls have leather-bound photo albums with gold embossing on the cover?”

Luna rolls her eyes but goes back to the search results. “Alright, alright, I’ll keep looking.” She can feel it when Tamsin’s face turns smug.

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t hear you, I’m going to need you to say it again.”

Luna just sighs in exasperation, and lets herself smile.

Tamsin’s arms come to wrap around her middle. “You know,” she says, softer, “you never said where the suits decided to put you.”

Luna lowers her phone and sighs. “Anchorage,” she says.

Tamsin stays quiet for a long minute. “Well, I guess we’re gonna be wracking up frequent flyer miles. We’ll have free tickets to Thailand before you know it.”

A lump sticks in Luna’s throat. She turns around to face Tamsin and her words fall out in a rush. “But what if something happens? What if –”

“What if the world falls into a black hole tomorrow? What if Spencer and Heidi get back together? What if the breach closes on it’s own this time next year? What if we get married?” She reaches into her back pocket and pulls out a ring.

Luna’s eyes go wide and she leans back. “You. You can’t be serious. Now?”

The only time Luna has ever seen Tamsin more excited was when they saw Coyote Tango for the first time. “Yeah, now. We’ve got the kid, you’re about to get a shit-ton more of them with all those rangers at the Icebox, we’ve got the kickass careers, we might as well get some benefits from it.”

Luna frowns. “You really have a way with words,” she says.

Tamsin gives her a shit-eating grin. It softens to something serious enough that it almost makes Luna uncomfortable. “I know we always said after the war, but, Luna, why _not_ now?”

The sound Luna makes is somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “If you have a shot,” she says and holds out her hand.

Tamsin laughs. “You know, I think Herc is gonna regret ever saying that.” Her hands are warm and calloused from training as they hold Luna’s. The ring fits perfectly.

“Scott’s the one who yells it at the bar,” Luna says. Tamsin laughs. When she looks up, her eyes are soft and warm. The phrase _hearteyes_ rings in Luna’s mind.

An artificial camera click comes from the doorway. Mako doesn’t look the least bit guilty at being caught. She beams as she looks up from her phone. “So I’ll finally officially have two moms?”

Tamsin scoffs while Luna holds an arm out. “You’re such a shit,” Tamsin says.

Luna pinches her side. “I’ll dance to ‘Single Ladies’ if you’re not careful, just you watch.”

Tamsin looks at her with sad puppy eyes while Mako laughs.

“Merry Christmas,” Mako says as she burrows closer to Luna and Tamsin.

“Merry Christmas,” Luna says.

 

On Christmas morning, Mako unwraps a family album, complete with photos of her family, old and new. Not even Tamsin pretends to be dry-eyed.


End file.
